Through the poster to yyh world!
by hieislucky13
Summary: what happens when a girl's poster fuses to her wall! this seriously happened to me T.T What lies behind it? BTW, this is something for a friend, sorry if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, you must all want to kill me for starting a new story but hey, it sounded fun . This was inspired by lilystell. We just kinda started rping in messages and I thought, 'I'm gonna make a story out of this!' so I am. In this lilystell will be Cristal and I'm Maggie (original on my name I know.)

STORY START

"Go Yusuke!" Cristal shouted. We were watching the 65th episode. "Come on!! You can do it!" I screamed. Then they heard a knock on the door, it was my sister. "Both of you, shut the fk up!" she said. "Sorry sis," I muttered. "Oh, and mom says to take down that stupid Pirates of the Caribbean poster already, we're moving soon and that's the last thing to take down so do it!" my sister said. "But Johnny Depp is so hot!!" I said. "Take it down NOW!" My sister shouted. "FINE!" I yelled.

I walked over to my poster. "Good bye Captain Jack Sparrow," I said dramatically. "Oh take it off already," Cristal said rolling her eyes. "Fine fine," I muttered and tugged at the corner. But only the corner came off.. "IT FUSED TO MY WALL!!" I shouted. "WHAT??" Cristal shouted though I could tell she was on the verge of hysterical laughter. "It won't come off" I whined as I started picking at it with my nail. "What did you do? Glue it there?" she asked as she started picking at it with me.

"Why would I glue my poster to my wall?" I said. I picked part of it off but instead of ruined wall, there was an empty and glowing space. I looked through the tiny hole and gasped. "What?" Cristal asked. I let her look through as well. It was a large blue space with purple swirls. I put two fingers into the hole in the wall and tore it open. "Pretty…" I said trailing off. We both tore at rest of the poster and stood before a hole about the size of a pillow in my wall.

Then a strange voice came through the wall, "Speak the name of the Anime show you wish to go to." My jaw dropped. Cristal gaped and then got a huge grin. She turned to me and said, "How does Yu Yu Hakusho sound?" I smiled and started to jump up and down in excitement. "Yu Yu Hakusho!!" I shouted. The blue turned into grey and we both got sucked into it. "Woo! This is Awesome!!" Cristal shouted as we rode the portal. "Totally!" I shouted back. But then a few seconds later we were dropped on our butts in a familiar office.

"Ow, that hurt," I muttered rubbing my backside. "Um, who are you and why are you here?" someone said. We both turned around and yelled his name in unison, "KOENMA!!" "It worked!! Yu Yu Hakusho! Fricken Awesome!!" Cristal shouted. I nodded. We turned to see the entire gang there. My eyes went wide. "HIEI!!" I screamed and fainted.

CRISTAL'S POV

"KURAMA!" I shouted. There stood the red head from my dreams. But unlike my spastic friend, I did not faint. "Oh, and um.. Bucket of water anybody?" I asked. Koenma handed me a glass of water from his desk and I poured it on Maggie. "Cheese! Oh, thanks for that," she said rubbing her head. "Why are you acting so hyper?" I asked. Seriously, she wasn't ever like this. "We're in an anime world!" she said. "True, true," I muttered.

She spotted Hiei and grinned. "Stupid, human girl," he muttered. I laughed. Oh he was in for it now. "Who are you calling stupid," she said angrily. "You baka, what are you gonna do about it?" Hiei said smirking, "You're nowhere near as strong as me." Kurama came and stood beside me. I folded my arms against my chest. "Watch, this will be funny," I told him. He smiled and I could have fainted there.

"Oh, I can think of something," she muttered. I smiled. She knew the one weakness that she had used on me back in grade school when we first became friends. She approached Hiei and he smirked. "I'll give you a free shot," he said putting his hands behind his back. "Put them above your head," she said. I smirked, here it comes..

"ahahaha!! S-stop ahaha," Hiei yelled as she tickled him. "Heh, she's a genius," Kurama muttered next to me. I smiled, I was smarter than her though. "So what's your name?" he asked me. "I'm Cristal," I said. He nodded and smiled, "You already know my name apparently." I laughed and said, "Well, back where we come from you're pretty popular."


	2. Chapter 2

NO RECAP!

"Really?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. Maggie was still tickling Hiei with no mercy. "G-Get -ahaha- off me-- baka o-ahah-onna!!" Hiei shouted but she didn't let up at all. Finally he yelled, "Stop I can't breathe!" and she stopped. "Heh, I found the great Hiei Jaganshi's one weakness, if only I caught it on tape," she said sighing. I looked over to Koenma's desk. God must have decided to really like us today because sitting there on the desk was a webcam.. Tape rolling. "Webcam!" I shouted pointing to Koenma's desk. Maggie dove for it but Hiei lit it on fire.

"Damn it," I muttered. Maggie and Hiei continued to yell at each other. "So, Kurama, are you ticklish?" I asked innocently. "A little, why?" he said. I pounced on him and began to tickle him.. But with little avail. Kurama wasn't kidding when he said 'a little'. I just sat on his stomach and huffed. "You suck," I muttered. I felt something wrap around my ankle. "WTF?!" I said as I was lifted into the air.. By a vine no less.

"You tickled me.. Now I get to return the favour," he said smirking. Uh-oh.. "AHAHAH- K-k -KURAMA S-ahahaha-STOP!"I shouted. But, of course, he didn't. Maggie attacked him from behind but soon was in the same situation that I was in. "NOOO!" we shouted in unison. After a good ten minutes he finally let drop to the floor gasping for air. "I gasp hate breathe you all struggling breath," Maggie muttered. "Ditto," I said.

MAGGIE'S POV

I just sat there breathing hard on the floor. Then Cristal sat up and said, "Hey Hiei, why don't you let Yukina know that you're her brother?" Kuwabara fainted resulting in Yusuke's laughter. "None of your business," Hiei muttered. I picked up the phone and threw it to Cristal. "Go!" I shouted. I tackled Hiei to the floor ((A/N: I like to tackle ppl ok?)) and let her dial the number. How did she know Yukina's number you ask? The skill of a hacker.

Hiei pulled off his cloak and tied my hands behind my back. "Hello Yukina? I've found the identity of you're brother. He's actually someone you know, it's H-" she looked at the phone in a disgusted way, "It's been disconnected." Hiei breathed a sigh of relief and just sat on my stomach. I instantly knew who had done it. "Kurama?" I said in a huff. "What? I didn't do anything," he said innocently. Cristal held up the phone line and said, "Then why is it pierced with a thorn?" Kurama just smirked.

I was STILL trapped under Hiei. "Hey, do you think you could let me up now?" I asked. He got up and helped me up but failed to untie me. "Meanie," I muttered. "Hey, anybody know where we can stay for a bit?" I asked. Kurama smiled and said, "You two can stay with me, but you'll have to share a room." "That's fine," Cristal said, "But can we have a welcome party tonight?" She was giving Kurama the chibi ((A/N: did you know that Microsoft Word does not consider chibi as a word?? That should be illegal!)) eyes.

Kurama raised an eyebrow but smiled at her. "Um, sure that's fine," he said. "Cool!" she said and picked up Koenma's other phone and dialed for EVERYNODY to come over. Tonight was going to be one hell of a party.


	3. Chapter 3

NO RECAP!

MAGGIE'S POV

When Cristal said everyone, she meant EVERYONE! They were all there! Along with one of my favourite people, Jin. The amazing flying Irish dude.. With wiggly ears. I smiled and looked around the room. Kurama had a nice house. A bit on the small side, but pretty good. I don't know who, but someone had brought some sake and now Jin and Yusuke were dancing on a table and singing Irish drinking songs. Oh yes, it was quite amusing.

Hiei was sulking in a corner and Kurama was talking to Cristal. I knew Hiei wasn't the social type, to be honest.. Neither was I. It sucks that we forgot to pack before we came or else I'd have brought my CD player. I sighed and let my shoulders drop, my hyper spell was gone. I trudged over next to Hiei and slid down the wall closing my eyes. After a few moments of pure silence I finally said, "So.. Your favourite colour's black right?" "..yes.." He said quietly. "Same," I muttered. He frowned and turned to me looking like he was about to say something but stopped.

"Favourite band?" I said. "I don't listen to music.." He murmured looking away. "What?!" I exclaimed. "What the F-ck's your problem?!" I hissed. I always was a bit blunt.. He sneered and put his hand on my shoulder. Why, you ask? The next thing I knew my arm was burning. "Sh-t!!" I screamed and ran to the kitchen and put some ice on it. Okay maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to mess with Hiei.. I sighed and leaned back up against the kitchen counter. Well this should be fun..

CRISTAL'S POV

Kurama. This amazing man that stood before me is who I was spilling my guts to. I couldn't help it. He also found out that I was pretty good with plants myself. "Would you like to see my garden?" he asked me with a smirk. I blushed and nodded. I followed him up the stairs, I the strangest feeling we were being followed.

HIEI'S POV

I saw the fox and the other girl heading up the stairs together. That one annoying girl, Maggie, snuck behind them and waited for them to get up the stairs. I flitted over to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt. "What do you think you're doing?" I hissed in her ear. She looked at me like I was stupid. "What do you think I'm doing?! I'm following them!" She whispered back. I growled, "You'll never sneak up on them that way, clunking around in your human shoes." She scowled and kicked off her shoes and headed up the stairs.

I had to give her credit, without the shoes she was very very quiet for a human. But Kurama wasn't human, he would hear. I sighed and grabbed her pulling her onto my back. She didn't struggle at all. I swiftly ran to the room that Kurama and Cristal had gone into. "Oh wow Kurama! It's so big!" we heard through the door. I could feel heat on the back of my neck. The girl was blushing. "Really, you think so?" Kurama said. "Oh yea!" Cristal said. The girl was one step from cracking up. "It works good with a partner," the fox. I felt Maggie drop from my shoulders and onto the floor. Was she okay?!

KURAMA'S POV

I was showing Cristal my singing plant. In the corner there was one not quite as big but they sang great together. I heard a thug through the door and both of our heads turned. What was going on?


End file.
